The long range purpose of this project is to estimate the potential hazard of selected environmental agents to human development. Studies were conducted to determine the teratogenic potential of Dipterex, captan, ethylenethiourea, asbestos, noise, and Provera in laboratory animals (mice, rats, rabbits, or hamsters).